


When you sleep

by fuckedupasusual



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this at 2:30 AM, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, bastard men have nightmares too, or soft headcanon, the world is a safer place for dennis when mac is around, this is super short. more like a passing thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupasusual/pseuds/fuckedupasusual
Summary: Mac and Dennis share a bed and sometimes, Mac watches him sleep
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 21





	When you sleep

It's often said that people look most peaceful in their sleep.

But that wasn't necessarily true in Mac's experience. Dennis often didn't look peaceful when Mac watched him. 

Most nights,  
there was a muscle twitching in his face, restless hands and body that couldn't decide on a sleeping position for more than 5 minutes.  
There was thrashing and more often than not, an uneven hitching breath.  
Most nights,   
he spoke in his sleep- mostly jibberish but some nights, it was Mac's name. 

Some nights,  
the tone became more panicked.  
That occasion was usually followed by a body bolting upright, a wild look around, wide eyes-  
until Dennis found Mac's face in the dark and recognized the warm familiar smile directed at him.   
Then,   
Dennis relaxed, sunk back down and closed the gap between them.  
That's when Mac held him and that's when he finally saw how peaceful people could look in their sleep.


End file.
